


To Overcome Darkness

by theangelofthursdays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astronomy, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofthursdays/pseuds/theangelofthursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teenage Darkness has just saved Dean from Crowley. The brothers are back in the bunker and Sam makes a plea for help after an argument with Dean. Suddenly a new entity appears and claims to be the help they need. Do they trust it? Dean doesn't but Sam does. The Darkness grows stronger and the boys are weak against her. Is this new entity really here to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Overcome Darkness

“She let you go, Dean! We can’t just ignore this!” Sam shouted as he followed his older brother down the entry steps of their bunker, their home.  
“I know she did! I told you...she and I...we have this...I don’t know, connection!”  
“Where are you going? We need to figure this out!”  
“I’m getting a drink and going to bed,” Dean replied with finality, leaving Sam in the main living quarters alone.  
Sam sighed as he plopped himself down in one of their overstuffed armchairs. He vigorously rubbed his eyes with his fists before running his fingers through his sweeping locks. Mind swimming with fear and curiosity as he gazed around the familiar room. He could feel his brother slipping away from him. Again. It was the mark all over, though not as homicidal he acknowledged gratefully.  
They were losing a war that had barely begun. All leads turned into dead ends. All hopes were smited, some literally. Even Crowley couldn’t seem to tame this girl. No, this thing. The Darkness. Such an ominous title that he urged himself not to be intimidated by.  
He gazed upward, allowing himself to sink further into the chair. His muscles ached and his head buzzed. He could feel his eyes watering as he searched for something more within the vaulted ceilings. “Please,” he prayed in nothing more than a whisper. “PLEASE. Help us. We’re actually in over our heads this time. We can’t do this alone….I can’t do this alone...just by the grace of...anyone listening….by the stars.... please...help.”  
Sam closed his eyes and allowed the tear to slide down his cheek. How do you defeat an omnipotent being? His thoughts were interrupted by a roaring crash just yards away.  
Within a moment, Sam Winchester was on his feet with his pistol drawn and cocked. Dean was in his room, Sam would have seen him walk by and the whole place was warded against every possible thing in the known universe. Sam’s stomach twisted in anticipation of what the source of that noise could possibly be.  
He carefully lifted himself up the steps to the library, and immediately stumbled upon the source.  
“Uhh…” Sam started with widening eyes.  
Another man stood in front of him. Probably mid-twenties. Dark hair a bit shorter than his own. Sam took in as many details as fast as he could manage. The man stood a few inches shorter and inspected him through bright grey eyes. His arms were limp against his sides, and his expression was not unkind but mostly blank. The man didn’t seem to pose much of a threat, though Sam hadn’t lowered his gun which was expertly aimed at the stranger’s bare chest.  
“W-who….what...who are you?” he finally managed to throw out.  
The stranger inhaled deeply then smiled. “English? I like it.” The man’s accent seemed American, but had subtle hints of a foreigner..perhaps European Sam guessed..  
Sam pursed his lips. He did NOT have time to deal with this shit. He was in the middle of attempting to save his brother and oh, the world! Anything that raised more questions than answered or speaks in riddles was not part of his immediate interest. Even if it did just seem to crash into his home…  
“What’s your name?”  
“My name is Orion.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I’m your help.”  
Sam lowered his gun a bit but didn’t put it away. “Help?”  
“By the stars,” Orion specified unhelpfully.  
Was he hallucinating? Was he so upset about his brother and so broken from the Darkness that he was imagining this strange man that was offering help? No one else had answered his prayers so it might as well be this random stranger made up in his mind.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!”  
His brother’s yelp snapped him back to the current predicament. He saw Dean coming up from behind him with his own gun drawn and pointed at Orion’s head, right between his eyes.  
“Dean, wait. He’s here to help,” Sam responded immediately, unsure why he was so trusting so quickly.  
Dean paused not lowering his gun. He glanced at Sam but then kept his attention aimed at Orion.  
“No really,” Sam whispered and uncocked his gun setting it on the map table. “He’s not here to hurt us. He’s on our side.”  
Dean’s lips twitched angrily. Sam watched his brother’s internal battle between needing to defend his home and trusting his family. Sam let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he watched Dean decock as well. Although Dean’s eyes didn’t move from Orion, his gun was at least hanging at his side, no longer a great threat.  
Orion didn’t so much as twitch during the entire exchange. His gaze moved between the brothers, but his expression remained neutral.  
“Then please explain how the naked man in the bunker is going to help us.”  
When Sam hesitated Dean recocked his gun. “No, just...give me a minute...I just..need you to believe me on this one.”  
“Because your judgment is always spot on.”  
“Dean, please.”  
Dean frowned as he finally turned to look at his brother. Sam’s pleading eyes earning him a groan. “Fine but get him some damn clothes!”

_________________________________________

Once Orion was fitted with some of the Winchester's’ finest jeans and flannels, the boys sat him down for their interrogation. 

“Wait...didn’t Zeus...uh...kill...ehm….well, you?” Sam inquired awkwardly.  
Orion’s lips curled into a disgusted smirk. “In a way,” he growled lowly. “Throwing me into the stars….preserved me, but I was left in exile until called upon. His own personal punishment, I imagine.”  
Sam frowned and Dean glared. “Punishment for what, exactly?” the latter questioned with perhaps less venom than intended.  
Orion didn’t respond. He only gazed at Sam calmly. When Sam finally met his eye, Orion raised a subtle eyebrow. Sam sighed, avoiding his brother’s gaze. “For trying to kill the earth…”  
“WHAT!” Dean exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “And we’re supposed to trust him?!”  
“N-not kill...exactly...he just...something about animals…” Sam stuttered, trying to normalize the conversation. “What did you do?”  
“I mentioned I might like to kill everything on earth. Earth wasn’t amused and so she set out to have me killed,” Orion answered monotonously.  
“Okay and how come you’ll answer his questions but not mine?” Dean spit out childishly but eased back into his seat.  
Orion ignored him earning an irritated groan from Dean. Instead he turned his dead stare towards Sam raising an eyebrow just enough.  
“I-uhm….yeah, why won’t you answer Dean?” Sam asked dutifully.  
“I am not connected to him,” Orion responded simply.  
Dean pursed his lips and gazed into open space in exasperation. Sam grimaced as he turned to look at Dean giving him an apologetic glance.  
“Okayyyy….. How are we connected?” Sam questioned.  
“You requested my assistance,” Orion answered.  
“WAIT. What? You summoned a...ah…” Dean spat incredulously, obviously offended and suspicious.  
“No! I d-didn’t! I didn’t summon anything!” Sam cried defensively. “Did I?” he asked as an afterthought looking at Orion.  
“By the stars,” Orion repeated evenly.  
The three men sat at one of the illuminated mapped tables in the library. Dean was seething silently. Sam was still and thoughtful. Orion remained still and unaffected by the brothers’ quarrel.


End file.
